Father-Daughter Time
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: Side-story/Sister story for my Transformers/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha crossover series. When Aurora gets dirty after a small accident, Optimus takes the opportunity to grow closer to his child. He gets to learn to relax and being a normal mech who spends time with his little miracle. RE-POSTED


**This particular fanfic takes place three months before the "Dark of the Moon" film, so the Autobots, mages and NEST have already moved to D.C. Washington.**

 **Oh, and if you wonder, Aurora is one year and nine months old. After all, according to the timeline in my stories, it's on the month June when the movie was set.**

 **P.S. It's on normal point of view.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Stella carried a muddy Aurora as they went through the base of NEST. They had been with Xireana and Yue for the day since it was a holiday. The mothers had let their daughters play outside in a playground that laid a few streets away from NEST. StarDivine had been so kind to drive the mothers and children and be their guardian for the day.

The children had enjoyed the day to play in the early spring month, but they did get a bit carried away. The ground was wet by yesterday's rain and there were many muddy puddles around the playground. Aurora had pulled Yue's hand as they had rushed to the swings, but didn't see the puddle. It resulted that Aurora slipped and fell down and brought Yue with her too. Both girls started crying and the mothers came rushing to them.

Stella and Xireana had comforted their daughters and tried wiping off the mud from their clothes and bodies, but it didn't work. So they had no other choice but to head back to the base and give the little girls a warm bath and new clothes.

Aurora was still sobbing in Stella's arms as they reached the giant doors of their complex that they shared with Optimus and Linith.

Optimus sat by his desk, doing some paperwork, even if that was on data pads, when the two girls stepped inside. He glanced down and noticed Aurora being dirty immediately. Her red puffy eyes also added more worriedness in the mech's Spark.

"Stella, Aurora?" Optimus stood up from the Cybertronian-sized chair and took a few steps aside before transforming into his vehicle mode. He activated his human Holoform and joined his mate and femmeling. "What happened?"

"A small accident, Optimus. Nothing serious", Stella replied, quickly giving him a kiss on his lips. "But Aurora needs a bath."

"I-I'm cold…", Aurora shook in her mother's arms.

Stella rocked Aurora in her arms. "Shh… Mama will take you to the bath right away."

But before the young mother could take a step, Optimus took out Aurora from her arms, holding his little one. "I shall go and give Aurora a bath", he said.

"But… Optimus…", Stella tried to retort, but got silenced by a kiss.

"You look like you could get some cleansing too, my Spark."

Stella arched an eyebrow in confusion, but looked down at her clothes to see she was indeed dirty after holding Aurora close to her. She blushed in embarrassment that she didn't notice the mess before.

Optimus chuckled when he saw Stella's reaction. "Go and clean up yourself. I will handle Aurora."

"Okay…", Stella nodded before rushing up ahead to her balcony room.

Luckily, there were bathroom on each level so none of the girls had to wait for their turn to take a bath.

Optimus held Aurora closer to his chest, trying to warm the little one. "Let us go and have the bath, Aurora."

Aurora nodded with a sniff, cuddling her face into her father's chest. "Yes, Papa…"

Optimus chuckled at Aurora's reaction as he walked up the stairs to Aurora's balcony. He walked past Aurora's bed and stepped into the child-safe bathroom.

Optimus helped Aurora to get off the cold clothes and wrapped her in a towel to keep her warm while he prepared the bath. He remembered how Stella and Linith used to do when they prepared baths for the little one.

He found the thin waterproof mattress that could attach itself on the bathtub. It was for the safety so Aurora wouldn't slip and hurt herself.

Once that was done, Optimus turned on the water, mixing warm and cold water and made sure the warmth was at the right degree. He filled the bath only to it would reach Aurora's waist.

Optimus turned around; dissipating the jacket he was wearing and lifted up Aurora from the toilet where she was sitting. The Holoform removed the towel and placed down the little girl gently onto the mattress in the bathtub.

Aurora started immediately splashing the warm water onto her body, warming herself up. Her sad expression turned into a happy one, but pouted when something was missing. "Ducky!"

Optimus chuckled as he knelt next to the bathtub. "You want Mr. Ducky to accompany you, little one?"

"Yes!" Aurora nodded.

Optimus's Holoform stood up and reached for the basket where they kept Aurora's toys during bath times. He found the yellow rubber duck and brought it down to the little toddler, placing the duck on the water.

"Ducky!" Aurora clapped her hands and smiled at her father. "Thank you, Papa!"

Optimus let a fatherly smile reach his lips before he started doing his duty. "Aurora, I'm going to wash you up a little." He reached for the toddler-safe body wash and poured out a small amount. "We have to clean you up so you can look properly." He began rubbing the body wash on Aurora's back.

The little girl giggled by the contact. "It tickles, Papa!" She _accidently_ splashed some water onto Optimus's face.

Optimus got stunned for a couple of seconds before a mischievous grin grew out on his lips. "Oh? Is that a challenge for a war of water?"

Aurora giggled again. "Sorry, Papa. I didn't mean-"

Before the little girl could finish, Optimus splashed gently onto Aurora's face. Aurora yelped, but laughed when she saw her father laugh with a smile.

"Papa! No fair!" the daughter pouted.

"Well, let us try this without having the war, little one", Optimus retorted playfully. "Be a good little femme and let us finish the bath before the water gets cold."

"Okay…", Aurora pouted.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

When the bath was done, Optimus wrapped Aurora in a new towel that wasn't dirty and carried his daughter to her bedroom. He placed Aurora on her bed and then went to get some clean clothes for his little one. He helped Aurora to get dressed which took some time since Optimus wasn't used to dress the little one. It was usually Stella or Linith who did that job.

Once Aurora was properly dressed, Optimus brought up his little one into his arms and sat down in the rocking chair that stood next to the bed. Aurora yawned and rubbed her eyes, feeling tired by today's activity.

Optimus was silent, rocking himself in the rocking chair as he rubbed Aurora's slight damp hair.

"Papa?" Aurora spoke up.

Optimus glanced down at Aurora, seeing her tired face. "Yes, Aurora?"

"What was Cy…Cyber…"

"What was Cybertron like?" Optimus filled in the question.

"Yes…", Aurora nodded.

Optimus leant back in the rocking chair, looking up at the ceiling as his processor worked through all the storage files from the Golden Ages of Cybertron before the war.

"Cybertron was once a glorious planet", Optimus began. "Every Cybertronian lived in peace and harmony during the Golden Age."

"What's Golden Age?" Aurora asked.

"The Golden Age was the time when Cybertron was at its full glory. There was plenty of Energon from the mines that never seemed to run dry. I was only a young bot who never thought there would be a war. I was an archivist around the age when your carrier was when she gave birth to you."

"What is an arc…"

"Archivist? Well, I was working in the High Council's library, keeping the important data pads and contracts in a systematic order. I made sure to bring the right data pads for important meetings in the High Council. That is how I got to know Sentinel Prime, the Prime before me."

"Sentinel…Prime?"

"He was the one who guided me when he saw an unusual spark within me. He could sense I held great compassion for all Cybertronian… Well, that is what he told me, but I was young back then and not as wise as now. My brother… Megatron, who is your…uncle, worked as a gladiator."

"Gladiator? What's that?"

"A gladiator is like a soldier, but hurts others for fun. I never saw the point of it and tried to talk Megatron out of it, but he didn't listen to me. He told me he was the oldest and he could do whatever he wanted." Optimus stopped to let out a deep sigh. "We used to be so close when we were Sparklings and Younglings, but…once we became…adults, things literally changed between us."

Aurora huddled closer onto Optimus, sensing her father was feeling down and sad. Optimus glanced down at her, seeing little Aurora cuddling onto his chest. He hugged his daughter closer to him, letting Aurora rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Papa…?" she yawned.

"Hmm?" Optimus replied.

"Can I see…Cybertron…someday? I want to…see your…home…"

Optimus felt how Aurora's body got slightly lighter as the first small snores were heard from her. The Holoform smiled and started rocking the chair, humming a lullaby he had heard from his carrier back when he had been a Sparkling.

Optimus thought back at Aurora's question. He would love to show Aurora his home planet, but Cybertron was now a barren wasteland. He didn't want to give Aurora that kind of impression of his planet.

He began asking himself if Cybertron would ever be restored back to its former glory. He liked being on planet Earth; it had its beauty, but that beauty was slowly being destroyed by the humanity's greed and war. Something that had driven Cybertron to its end as well.

* _Primus… If there is a way to restore Cybertron… Please show me a single sign._ *

Optimus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard soft footsteps echoing from the stairs. He looked up ahead and saw his mate walking over to him and Aurora.

Optimus suddenly felt warm by the sight of Stella. Her skin was almost lobster-red due to being in the shower for a long time. Her hair was damp and stuck onto her skin that wasn't covered by the clothes. She was wearing a yellow tank top with an orange cardigan that reached to the elbows and white capris, and black tennis shoes.

Stella smiled at the sight in front of her. Optimus sat in the rocking chair with a sleeping Aurora, cuddling close to his head.

Truly a father's daughter.

Stella stepped up soundlessly to Optimus and gave him a peck on his lips which he replied on. "How did it go?" she asked with a low voice.

"It was…very interesting", Optimus replied. "I did not know that giving a Sparkling a bath could be challenging."

Stella chuckled lowly and rubbed the back of the head on Aurora. The little girl made some meow sound as she cuddled closer to Optimus.

"Let's put her in the bed", Stella said.

Optimus nodded and stood up gently from the rocking chair, securing Aurora in his arms before he placed her down on the bed. Stella put on the covers and planted a kiss on Aurora's head.

"Sweet dreams, Aurora", the young woman whispered.

Stella felt arms wrap around her waist from behind before she leant into Optimus's hard chest. The Holoform planted kisses on the nape of Stella's neck, making her moan lowly. "Optimus…"

"I want you…", Optimus growled hotly in her ear.

Stella turned around in Optimus's arms and placed her hands on his cheeks, caressing the goatee he had. "And I want you… It's been quite a while since…last time."

Optimus smirked and brought his face closer to her, having a dominating expression. " _Mine_ …"

Stella chuckled and let Optimus lead her down the stairs and to his Alt mode. Optimus's real form opened the door to the cab, inviting his mate to step inside. Stella turned around to see Optimus's human Holoform dissipate and reform inside the cab, but now being in his bipedal Holoform.

Stella smirked when she saw the possessiveness and impatient in Optimus's body language. She climbed up into the cab, but got no seconds to close the door when Optimus grabbed her and threw her down on the bed inside the cab.

The door of Optimus's Alt mode clicked back into place. Optimus locked both doors to let no one interfere the intimate time with his mate as they drowned themselves into the passion.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Nope, nope! No lemon here! You have to use your own imagination if you want to continue the story in your minds! xD**

 **By the way, did you like the side-story? I really wanted to add a father-daughter moment, letting Optimus to loosen up and just be a regular mech instead of being a leader.**

 **This was a first time for me to write something like this. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to catch Optimus's true personality while not being a leader, but I think I did it good. It's kinda nice to explore and "discover" different sides of Optimus.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Xireana Morimaru and Yue belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**


End file.
